Shada (webcast)
"Shada" is a Doctor Who animated serial that was produced for the BBC's Doctor Who - The Classic Series website. Summary Episode One Episode Two Episode Three Episode Four Episode Five Episode Six Background information *The animated serial is dedicated to "Douglas Adams and Polly Adams (currently more of a Harry Potter fan)." *A production still from the incomplete live-action serial appears in the prelude as the eighth incarnation of the Doctor remembers his earlier visit to Cambridge. The still depicts the Doctor's fourth incarnation and Romana punting on the Cam. *The first eight incarnations of the Doctor appear in the records shown by Skagra's ship to Skagra. Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Paul McGann *Romana - Lalla Ward *K9 - John Leeson *Professor Chronotis - James Fox *Skagra - Andrew Sachs *Chris Parsons - Sean Biggerstaff *Clare Keightley - Susannah Harker *Wilkin - Melvyn Hayes *The Ship - Hannah Gordon *Think Tank Voice - Nicholas Pegg *Caldera - Barnaby Edwards *Motorist - Stuart Crossman *Krarg Commander - Barnaby Edwards *Krargs - Stuart Crossman *Constable - Stuart Crossman Uncredited performers *Tom Baker as the Doctor (archive footage only) Non-speaking characters *R.A.F. Akrotiri *L.D. Ia *G.V. Santori *A.S.T. Thira *Prisoner in dressing gown *Two-headed prisoner Crew *By Douglas Adams *Adapted for audio by Gary Russell *Additional material by Nicholas Pegg *Sound Design - Gareth Jenkins *Music - Russell Stone *Recording - Alistair Lock *Illustrations - Lee Sullivan *Cambridge Photographer - Jeff Carlson *Animation - James Goss *Design Consultant - Lee Binding *Producers for Big Finish - **Jason Haigh-Ellery **Gary Russell *Executive Producer for BBCi - Martin Trickey *Director - Nicholas Pegg References 1679; 1955; 1957; 1958; 1960; 1964; 1978; 1979 alcohol; algebra; Alternative Betelguese; answering machine; armillary sphere; aspirin; astroengineer; astronomical society; autonomic brain; autonomic brain collar; Bangkok; bathing suit; Bellow, Saul; bicycle; biologist; biscuit; blaster; brain; brain wave; Brighton; British Book of Bird Life; Lord Byron; Cam; Cambridge; Cambridge University; car; carbon dating; cat; Saint Cedd; Chadwick, Owen; Chancellery Guard; chemistry; Chinese language; Chronotis's TARDIS; Class Three planet; coach and pair; College of Cardinals; college porter; coma; commander; computer; conceptual geometer; constable; cow; cracker; cryogenic cell; crystal; cyberneticist; deoscillation digretic synthesiser; dimensional stabiliser; doctor; the Doctor's TARDIS; dog; don; Dronid; Earth; Edwardian; Einstein, Albert; electron microscope; entropy; faster-than-light travel; force field; Ford Prefect; Ford Prefect Society; Gallifrey; Gallifreyan language; Gallifreyan law; Gallifreyan Morse; generator vat; geneticist; gramophone; heart; High Council of the Time Lords; historian; hologram; honorary degree; honours degree; humanoid; Institute for Advanced Scientific Studies; interfacial resonator; "John's"; judge; Kasterborous; kettle; Key to Time; King's Parade; Krarg; Krarg carrier ship; laser; lava; lead oxide; Leonardo da Vinci; Little Grey Rabbit's Birthday; Master of the College; matter dispersal; maxivectometer; medical kit; metal; milk; Milky Way Galaxy; mind control; mind crime; moral theologian; motorcycle; murder; Mutter's Spiral; neurologist; neurostructuralist; Newton, Isaac; New York City; nursemaid; Our Planet's Story; oxygen; Panopticon; Panopticon Archives; parametricist; Pembroke Street; physics; Planck, Max; plastic; police box; polymer; Presidential Palace; President of the High Council; professor; psychoactive extraction; psychologist; punt; punting; Quantocks; quantum theory; quarantine; radia-bicentric anode; radiation; Rassilon; regeneration; robot; Roget's Thesaurus; Schoenberg; scissors; Seal of Rassilon; Shada; Shelley, Mary; sigma particle; silicon; Skagra's ship; sonic screwdriver; spaghetti tree; spectrograph; the Sphere; star; stasis preserver; St Cedd's College; sugar; superconductor; Sweeney Todd; tandoori chicken; TARDIS; TARDIS key; tea; telepathy; telephone; Think Tank; Time Academy; time field; Time Lord; The Time Machine; time scoop; "Time Tot"; Time Vortex; transduction barrier; transmat; treasurer; Type 39; Type 40; United Kingdom law enforcement; Universal Mind; The Victim; vortex shield; warp drive; Wordsworth, William; The Worshipful and Ancient Law of Gallifrey; Wuthering Heights; X-ray; zinc; zombie; Additional references Carlton; Casper; Cassius (model); Cenji, R.S.; Charlton; Chester; Chesterton, Ian; Christie, J.; CPL593A; Cyberman; Dalek; Dalton, John; Ice Warrior; NCC-1701D; Nutrimat; Rungar; Sabjatrik; St Aloysius; "St M"; St Simeon's College; St Trinians; war crime; Zygon Category:Serials and episodes